


【TSN/ME】Blocklist

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: Mark被Eduardo从fb的黑名单里删除了，于是CEO慌了，他想起哈佛岁月里他们干过的荒唐事儿，也想起关系破裂时那双空洞得连眼泪都无法填满的眼睛。





	【TSN/ME】Blocklist

**Author's Note:**

> 一句话概括？  
> 少女马总：嘤嘤嘤花朵朵不来视//jian我了怎么办！
> 
> OOC但HE.   
> BE是个啥不存在的，毕竟幽灵船自己都花式示范一万种BE了，我反正年纪大了来不了那个:)  
> 我真的废话连篇啊没有情节全是冗长的内心戏。

正文：

今天的Mark Zuckerberg有点儿慌。

他在连续工作二十几个小时之后习惯性地打开熟悉的界面想看看远在新加坡的那人的动态的时候，忽然发现，原本躺在对方黑名单里的自己的名字不见了。

被人从黑名单里删除掉大致上有两种可能性，第一种是对方在大爱大恨里尚未解脱，前一秒恨到拉黑下一秒又恨不得设成特别关注。或者是在默默等待被拉黑的那一方有些表示，为故事的延续性做出卓越的贡献。而第二种，Mark并不想承认还有第二种可能性，也就是对方真的已经放下，不想再同自己有什么感情浓烈的纠葛，没有拉黑的必要，就只是个陌生人，甚至是旧相识最终分道扬镳而已。因为再激不起波澜，所以不需要形式上给这人一个特殊的名头而存在。

Mark的确黑掉了Eduardo的摄像头，但错过了他操作删除黑名单的画面，不知道对方的表情和小动作，控制狂暴君看着自己的账号安静地躺在陌生人的范围里，仿佛和他背地里密切关注着那个名字再也没有关系了，又一次被不知所措的荒唐感击溃。他曾经想，他和Wardo之间的感情剪不断理还乱，所以就这么暧昧复杂地延续下去就好了。直到那场官司之后，Mark忽然在Gretchen那句”would you mind addressing my client as Mr.Saverin?”里忍不住垂下眼，在针锋相对里，在Winklevoss兄弟的律师冲他皮笑肉不笑地说”your best friend is sueing you for $600 million.”的时候他都只觉得这好像只是他和Wardo一次闹得有点儿大的吵架，反正要和好的，他想，他是Mark，而他是Wardo。然而在女律师语气平静的“not any more”之后，Eduardo没有任何表示的沉默里，Mark的恐慌开始后知后觉地蔓延开来，他不是Wardo了吗？他要变成Mr.Saverin了。

Mark曾经想，他和Wardo之间，是存在着某种叫做感应的联系的，总是有至少一个人在矢志不渝地追赶和寻找，曾经是深夜来到Kirkland的Eduardo，后来是被Dustin和Chirs骂“像个变态”的Mark，Mark知道他们在追寻对方的时候是能够感受到来自对方的微弱回应的，有意或者无意，就像Eduardo得到的“i need you out here”和Mark看到的浏览记录里自己的名字出现的次数。然而Mark明白，一旦松开手，一旦转过身，联系将顷刻荡然无存。

Eduardo的Facebook没什么更新，大多数是无关痛痒的消息，他的黑名单也没有别人，从他在新加坡第一次登陆的时候开始里面就只躺了一个这个网站的CEO。而CEO本尊倒是对被拉黑一事没什么太多的情绪波动，Wardo是有脾气的，经历了那场不欢而散的官司以后不想再看到他的消息倒也是情有可原。反正，Mark·Stalker·Zuckerberg心想，我也能从“别的渠道”看到他的动态，会动的那种。拉黑他的是Mr. Saverin, 有事儿没事儿来他的主页溜一圈儿的是Wardo，Mark分得很清楚。但是现在，自从Mr. Saverin把Mark Zuckerberg彻底从黑名单里也删掉了之后的十几个小时里，Wardo也没有来自己的主页，他还是上了Facebook随便浏览了一下news feed的，但是没有再点进那个他每次上Facebook都会或长或短停留的主页。

于是Mark有点儿慌了，他知道这很可笑，毕竟他和Eduardo已经四年没有联系了，而四年前他们决裂的时候发生的那些事情也不管哪一件都比“他被Wardo从黑名单里删除了”这件事大上几万倍吧，他们从密友，或许超过密友，毕竟不会有哪对“密友”会在校园里以及附近的各个角落留下那么多欢爱的回忆，Mark还记得他带着Eduardo实现巴西青年的那个毕业前一定要实现的愿望的那次，热情的南美人身体力行地表达了感谢，导致Mark不仅差点儿没忍住舒爽到叫出声音，还不小心弄脏了几本哈佛藏书。扯远了，Mark皱着眉摇了摇头，他们从密友，姑且这样定义，变成敌人，坐在谈判桌的两端，任由各自的律师将过去那段儿好时光和错决定搅和在一起，仿佛要撕扯得血肉模糊也要脉络分明地给人看到，他们不再是朋友了。这四年里Mark从黑掉Eduardo的邮箱，再到账户，然后是手机，最后是摄像头，他维持着表面上“敌人”的名义，在Facebook也慢慢用杀人眼神将“Eduardo Saverin”这个名字变成了”you-know-who”。可是他还惦记着对方，而靠着他的不正当手段，他相信对方也备受煎熬地思念着他。这让Mark·Control freak·Zuckerberg内心暗爽得不得了，i mean，哪会有正常人一天浏览“死对头”的主页三十四次的？就算是照着照片扎小人也不用看这么多眼吧。

那场现在想起来仍然让Mark心有余悸的百万会员夜的爆发里，Eduardo砸了他心爱甚至是赖以生存的电脑，可他那一刻看都没看被砸碎的存有他几天的熬夜奋战成果的电脑，眼里只有红着眼眶冲他怒吼的Eduardo，他接受了对方口不择言的指控，因为那全是真的，只在Eduardo耿耿于怀地将虐鸡事件也怪在他头上的时候忍不住小声反驳，那不是他干的，他不背这个锅。Mark记得那天的场景，几乎能将每一帧倒背如流，他记得暴怒的前任CFO在砸他的电脑前还先伸手拔掉了他的耳机线，他也记得Eduardo说他要come back for everything。 在哈佛的时候，某一次亲密之后他曾看着趴在他胸口，棕色的眼睛如同蜜糖的Wardo问他喜欢自己什么，巴西人露出一个狡黠又天真的笑容，用带着鼻音的嗓子软趴趴地说“everything”。后来的很多个深夜，孤独的硅谷暴君闭上眼睛都会想起曾经的恋人两次说起这个词的时候的模样，通红的眼角和毛茸茸的笑意重叠在一起，他甚至祈求起不相信的上帝，希望对方也能如他一般记得自己口中的“everything”里，还有一个社交无能的卷毛。

是啊，恋人。

Mark早就在漫长的岁月里向自己妥协，当年的无知无畏全是恃宠而骄的结果。他过于轻易地得到了来自暗恋对象的青睐甚至是溺爱，于是这段关系里任何形式的荒腔走板都让他心安理得。他在失去后才肯承认那是一段情，却又忍不住地想，这是不是太晚了。

Mark难得地露出了一个近乎脆弱的表情，他想起在质证会上Eduardo讲述的时候，他也曾下意识地露出了一个这样委屈的表情，嘴角下垂，眼神左右摇摆着表达无措。在哈佛的时候，每每他欺负Wardo过头被抱怨的时候，他都会用这个表情讨得对方的原谅和一个甜蜜的吻。他不敢再继续追忆了，回忆挖掘起来根本无从收手，那几年的点点滴滴都可以拿来想念，但他也心里无比清楚，他和那个人的故事，大概也只剩下回忆了。

Mark揉了揉眼角，想要缓解一下连续一天一夜工作的疲惫，他过分透支的体力让他这几年颇有点儿快速衰老的意味，他准备回家睡一觉再说。

走进空空荡荡的房子，Mark只觉得汹涌的睡意一股脑地冲上高地摇旗呐喊着想要宣夺主权，他太累了，不管是二十几个小时的连续工作，还是刚刚在办公室里的强烈心绪变化，都让他亟需休养生息。于是他倒进柔软的床里，不管不顾地睡了过去。闭上眼的前一刻，还将偌大的空间硬是想像成Kirkland狭小而混乱的H33，而他窄得一个人都不能四仰八叉的小床上，好像还躺着穿着铁灰色Prada衬衫的少年人。

再醒来的时候已经是下午靠近傍晚了，Mark迷迷糊糊地摸出手机想看时间，却被屏幕上的提示信息吸引了目光。他做的追踪软件提示Eduardo两个小时前登陆了Facebook，Mark·Stalker·Zuckerberg赶紧爬起来坐在电脑前打开后台软件查看Eduardo在Facebook上的行踪。在发现这次Wardo还是没来自己主页的时候，卷毛青年的精神一下儿就萎靡了，然后又按照惯常的操作看了一眼对方的黑名单。

不是，等等，老子怎么又躺回去了？？

WTF？？？

一脸懵逼的CEO打开Eduardo的Facebook页面，想找出对方的其他操作，然后他发现不怎么更新状态，大多只是浏览的巴西人发表了一条新的状态：

“Coward”  
胆小鬼

Mark盯着这个单词盯到快要不认识了，脑子里高速运转着闪过千万种可能。然后依旧冷着脸面无表情地打开网页买下了一张最近飞往新加坡的机票。

在登机前的五个小时里，Mark随便打包了几件帽衫短裤和电脑，开车去机场的路上停顿了一下买了给对方的纪念品，还算有良心地给助理打了电话说要去新加坡，多久不确定有事儿随时汇报，不管电话那头尖叫着崩溃的助理小姐就率先挂掉了电话。坐在头舱舒适的椅子里的时候还来得及再打开电脑看一眼Eduardo的动态，嗯，没什么新动向。

飞机起飞前，他合上电脑关掉手机的时候，那种往常的感觉自己要和Facebook失去联系十几个小时的无措感没有如约出现，更多的竟是迫不及待想要见到那人的不安。他想Eduardo也许骂的没错，他真的是个感情上的胆小鬼，他喜欢对事情的可控，这让他感到安全。可是感情并不是单方面操纵的运算结果，任何企图控制的行为都会造成不可预知的后果，所以Mark拒绝涉猎这一方面。他喜欢Eduardo，Eduardo也喜欢他，当然，这在决裂发生前就是个默认的背景资料，不需要论证的那种。在哈佛的时候，他们之所以能发展成那样亲密的关系，Eduardo可谓功不可没，Mark所做的不过是一边窃喜一边默默接受对方的示好，然后在几次小试探里都得到了积极的回应后两个人才会睡到一起。可是在天价离婚案之后，by the way，他其实很暗爽媒体起的这个名字，不然以硅谷暴君的口不择言，哦不，心直口快，早就会对此表达过会让Chris头疼不已的“不满”了。但是那之后，他们两个人的没有来往不仅仅是私人层面上的，就连Facebook的股东大会Eduardo都没有来露过面。Mark想，那就是对这段关系的拒绝了吧，所以他不再拥有掌控权，所以，他不能轻举妄动了。

Mark·机器人·Zuckerberg按照这个“Access denied-no further movement（访问被拒-不再继续行动）”的逻辑程序运行了四年，从来不认为自己有错，就好像他依旧不认为将Eduardo对Facebook的控制权削减到可忽略不计不是一个错误决定一样，他看似固执，其实只是在运行他认为正确的逻辑。既然决定没有出错，为什么要改变呢？你看，对于Facebook的发展他做对了，而对于Eduardo… 一贯独断专行的暴君靠在椅子上，闭上了眼睛。

二十个小时的飞行足够漫长，Mark把玩了一会儿在来机场的路上买的东西就把座椅完全放平准备看看电影睡上一觉了。在电影的男女主角冗长又亲密的对话里，Mark迷迷糊糊地想着Wardo是怎么发现自己黑掉了他的账号的，然后就陷入了昏昏沉沉的睡眠。

Eduardo在新加坡的家装修风格带着后现代的简洁明了和巴西贵族的奢华感，他从来是愿意精致生活的人，曾经飞蛾扑火地放弃掉的那部分自我，在四年的独居生活里已经慢慢找了回来。他是哈佛经济系最聪明的那一拨学生，又有显赫的家世，客观条件来说，他栽得起。何况当年的和解，也算是让他拿到了足够的补偿。他过得很好，新加坡很适合他，一切都回归了平静。

Bullshit. 

Eduardo站在洗漱镜前用双手捂住了脸，他应该过得很好的，生活很好，很健康，再也不用凌晨看到什么鬼博客就穿越大半个校园去换一句”i need the algorithm”, 工作也挺好，至少不会再被人骗着签下死亡合同，感情… 他有朋友，和Dustin还有Chris也偶尔会有联系，虽然和父亲还没有修复关系，但Alex还是会飞来新加坡看看他，这就够了吧。他真的应该挺好的。他甚至用起了Facebook，嘿，你看，他不记恨了，都过去了。如果，他没有总是忍不住去看看那个卷毛的主页的话。是的，他拉黑了Mark，但是他的黑名单里反正只有那一个人，点进去就能看到，看到就忍不住去看看那个混蛋的近况。我只是为了确保他还活着，毕竟Facebook还有我的股份呢。巴西青年总是皱着眉头这样说服自己。

然而发现那个卷毛也在看他，则是个完全的意外了，毕竟以他对电子产品的操作水平，或者说以Mark的黑客技术，想要抹掉痕迹骗过他简直易如反掌。所以他想，万一的万一，you know. 所以他假装手滑地解除了黑名单，甚至他给自己安排好了借口，是睡前太困了手机砸到脸上才unblock对方的，而为什么那么久没发现？当然是因为他并不是每天都用Facebook啊。结果在将近一天的坐立难安里，那个混蛋卷毛毫无表示，甚至并没有来看他。Eduardo觉得自己像是回到了学生时代，在哈佛的时候他总是小心翼翼地试探Mark的态度，用周全的照顾和唠叨让那个生活不能自理的小天才离不开他。他趁着酒意去亲吻对方，在心里打好了主意对方拒绝就赖在酒精头上，然而他被回吻了，还被带去了学校附近的小旅馆，可他不敢奢求更多，也无法和那个情商常年不在线的家伙开口询问他们的关系。偏偏他不问，对方也仿佛不认为这样的荒唐事有什么错误，于是他们一边打着最好的朋友的旗号，一边解锁了无数时间地点姿势甚至是小道具。他是热情的南美人，性吸引力是流淌在他的血液里的，然而他没想到的是，那个大diao卷毛对此的积极性和配合度也这样高涨。他每一次的更进一步，都给自己的找好了被拒绝的借口。直到他看到自己的名字挂在了Facebook的master head上，靠在一起的名字好像是小卷毛给他的情书，他想，他的爱情好像要开花结果了。

然后那又如何呢，他还是被left behind了，他的爱情被那个天才的少年人当成了欺骗的筹码。

而现在，他觉得自己仿佛就和当年一样蠢，他甚至一觉醒来就把那条失态的“Coward”迅速删掉了。这太可笑了，Eduardo闭上眼睛，自作多情，太荒谬了。

听到门口传来门铃声的时候，他还保持着低落到谷底的自我厌恶，但这个点儿来按门铃的应该是来送快递之类的服务人员，他不想给对方一副臭脸。

所以Mark四年后第一眼看到的Eduardo，是穿着宽松的家居服，头发还蓬松着，脸上带着礼貌又温和的笑容的样子，一双鹿眼带着点儿消沉但还是明亮地看向他。

小卷毛愣住了，他本来准备好迎接一个不欢迎他的Wardo，甚至一个暴怒的Wardo。他电脑里的东西在打车过来的路上备过份了，Wardo要是想砸的话他这次可以主动递上去。可是Wardo在冲他笑，啊，Wardo笑起来真好看。

Eduardo也愣住了。他的笑容还没来得及收起来，就撞进那双他刚刚还在为之懊恼的蓝眼睛里去了。哈佛经济系最聪明的大脑在此刻无法运转了，他不太理解此刻的情况，他的好教养已经不够平衡这个moment的冲击力了，他甚至没有开口打招呼。

入侵者总是比较有备而来的，所以先开口的人是跨越了大半个地球的翘班CEO，“hi, Wardo.”他顿了顿，蓝眼睛盯着对方用惊人的语速又开口，“i’m not a coward. I mean, i might be a one before due to various reasons which I’m not gonna elaborate now. But i’m here for you now. So no, i’m not a coward.”  
我不是胆小鬼，我是说，之前基于多种现在就不展开说了的原因我可能的确是，但是现在我来找你了，所以，不，我不是个胆小鬼。

“…你看到了。”Eduardo在对方炮弹似的语速里迅速提取出了有效信息，他甚至来得及在心里苦笑一下原来这个技能和骑自行车一样学会了就忘不掉。

“Wardo, ” Mark又叫了一次这个名字，仿佛留恋那个d的音擦过舌尖的触感，“Wardo.”

“…Mark.” 巴西人软糯的声音仿佛已经度过了被惊吓的阶段，也完成了抗拒的部分，他顺从而温和地叫了一声这个四年没有说出口的名字。

“我有东西要给你，”Mark难得紧张地结巴了一下，然后把背着的行李包随手扔在地上，从衣服兜里掏出那个去机场的路上买的黑色的小盒子。他咳嗽了一下，用眼睛快速地瞟了Eduardo一眼，趁着对方还在反应他要干什么之前迅速单膝跪在了门口。Mark打开了盒子，里面当然是一枚戒指，“Wardo，我…”

“Mark, what the hell are you doing??”   
Mark, 你他妈在干嘛？？

“Isn’t it obvious? Im proposing.”  
这不明显吗？求婚啊

“Get up.”  
站起来

“Wha..”  
什... 

“GET UP!”  
给我起来！

在Eduardo快要爆发之前Mark一脸无辜地站了起来，然后被咬牙切齿的Eduardo连人带包一起丢进了屋里。

“新加坡同性恋不合法，你别给Chris找麻烦了。”Eduardo关上门，双手抱胸地靠在门板上看向不速之客。

Mark手上还拿着戒指的盒子，他又有点儿不知道该不该继续了，双手抱胸是防御性的姿势，他在心理学的课本里读到过。他真的不擅长这个，猜人心思之类的。于是他抬头看着Eduardo，下意识地露出一个委屈纠结的小表情，果然看到对方皱了皱眉。Wardo还是在乎我的，小卷毛心想。

于是他又把戒指盒子拿上来，这次他没有单膝跪地了，他觉得站着比较有气势，反正刚才都跪过了，“Wardo，我想过了，我们应该复合，当年在学校的时候我们那么契合，没人比我们更契合了，不管是精神还是肉体，你不能否认我们在一起的时候棒极了。后来发生的事情我很抱歉，i mean, 我不认为我做错了决定，但伤害到了你的感情，为此我向你道歉。但是现在看来你还想着我，这些年你身边也没有别的人，说明你心里还是有我的，而我也是如此，Wardo，我爱你，我们应该结婚，i mean, will you marry me?”

Eduardo皱着眉头听完了这段话，看上去仿佛被激怒了。他放下了手臂，冲着Mark翻了个白眼，“Mr. Zuckerberg, 你大老远从美国飞过来就是为了跟我说这些？复合？我们什么时候算是真的在一起过了？在哈佛的时候难道不是只是friends with benefits吗？我可从来没说过我爱你，你也太自以为是了点儿吧？”

“你说过，睡着的时候说过三次。”Mark拿着求婚戒指的手没有放下，纠正道，“是Mark.”

“……”Eduardo看上去快要气死了，“Mr. Zuckerberg, 我们打过一场官司。你可能是狼心狗肺已经忘了，但我还记得。而且，我已经不信任你了。我相信Mr. Zuckerberg不会希望和一个不信任自己的人结婚吧。这对Facebook来说，可是一个大威胁呢。”

“是Mark, ”卷毛执着地纠正，“我们的官司和解了，是你提出的和解。所以我们已经和解了，如果你要追究的话。另外，如果你不信任我的话，怎么会放任我黑掉你的账号和手机而毫无作为甚至用unblock我的方式邀请我的问候呢，Wardo，别挣扎了，你爱我。”

Eduardo咬住了下嘴唇，他的表情开始动摇了。他其实从来没有质疑过他爱Mark这一命题，作为一位Saverin，他注定不会是随随便便和人上床的那种人。只是他太害怕了，而且这一切也太过于突然，本来他以为最好的情况不过是和Mark恢复联系，一来二去能够一起吃个饭叙个旧，结果人CEO老人家跳过二十多个步骤直接到了求婚？？他能表现的这么淡定已经是拜这几年商场上的大风大浪所赐好吗！可怕的是，Mark说的没错，他们很契合，如果没有当年那场官司，或许如今他们已经结婚了。即使在那场震惊世界的决裂之后，他还是无法控制地想念着那个混蛋卷毛。至于当年的对错，他也想明白了，的确是他过于保守地将theFacebook当成一个普通的网站来看而被落下。他受伤是因为感情，是因为被骗，而不是因为被推出局。可是，他能原谅当年的始作俑者吗？Eduardo不知道。

“Mark, ”Eduardo终于对于称呼作出了妥协，他不想再听那个卷毛固执的纠正了，“我想，我不能原谅你骗我。至少不能完全原谅。”他的鼻音很重，又带着低落的沙哑，“你说的对，我知道你在看我，可我没有阻止你。Maybe i should, but i didn’t. 我总是给自己找好借口，可是这一次我找不到其他原因了。Mark… 我的确爱你(I do love you.)。”

Eduardo低着头用喃喃自语的音量说完最后一句话，刚想抬头就被那双已经逼近在眼前的蓝眼睛吸引了全部注意力，没来得及反应，嘴唇上就感到了温柔又强势的压制。Mark的吻带了一点儿克制，仿佛怕伤害到小鹿一样，那是个不太长的吻，到最后Mark和Eduardo鼻尖相抵着，Mark快速地在对方的唇上又亲了一下，然后拉过巴西青年指节分明的左手，不容置喙地戴上了那枚他举了半天的戒指。

“你不用现在就原谅我，Wardo。我会慢慢补偿你，你可以对我发火，我的电脑准备好了给你砸，we have a lifetime together to do all these things. ”  
我们有整个余生来做这些事。

说完最后一个单词，Mark拉起Eduardo带着戒指的手亲了一下，然后又一次吻上巴西小鹿的嘴唇，这次他感受到了对方渐渐热情的回应。Mark用手扣住Eduardo的后脑，逐渐加深了这个吻。屋子里的气氛渐渐变得火热，Mark的另一只手顺着Eduardo的家居服下摆抚上了对方单薄的腰肢，换来小鹿一声模糊的低吟。在他就要进一步享用猎物的时候，Eduardo推开了他一点儿，焦糖色的眼睛里已经有升腾起来的情欲和掩饰不住的笑意，“你不会想在门厅就来吧，我家有床的。”

CEO往Eduardo指的方向大概扫了一眼，觉得Wardo的家有点儿太大了。他等不及从门厅到卧室这段路，他现在就想吃掉小鹿，可是这里确实施展不开，他想看小鹿大张着双腿在他身下被他操的说不出话来的样子，那不如折衷一下，已经满脑子黄色废料的卷毛想，客厅的沙发够宽了。

行动派的Mr. Zuckerberg凑过去咬住了自家未婚夫的下唇，Wardo真是太甜了，他一边推着对方往沙发移动，一边忍不住在心里发出感叹。当被Mark一把推倒在沙发上的时候，Eduardo的家居服上衣已经被解得七七八八了，肌肉线条流畅漂亮的胸膛上两点樱红已经在激吻中随着主人的情动而立起。Mark“啧”了一声便俯下身含住左边的那颗，湿润温热的口腔和灵活的舌尖扫过敏感的乳尖，很快换来Eduardo理智掉线的呻吟。

“Mar… Mark… 好舒服… ”

被叫到名字的卷毛仿佛被鼓励了一般更加用力地舔弄起来，手也伸向松垮的家居裤，稍一用力便扯了下去。轻薄贴身的内裤无法掩盖Eduardo已经半勃的下半身，Mark没犹豫地褪下对方的内裤，顺利得到了一只完全光裸的小鹿。他放过对方已经被吸的红肿的乳头，站直身体，居高临下地看着不着寸缕的Eduardo。而他还衣着完好，甚至连鞋子都没有脱掉，只有鼓囊的裤裆能够证明他此刻完全不似看上去那样平静。Eduardo眼神迷离地看着他，不满地抬起修长的小腿蹭了蹭他的裤子。Mark安抚性地摸了摸小鹿求欢的脚踝，然后面无表情地命令道：

“Wardo, 给我口。”

如果说在Facebook的Mark是独裁而专横的暴君，那一定是因为没见过在床上的Mark Zuckerberg。而他唯一的臣民，皇后，爱妃，奴隶，只有Eduardo一个人。

Eduardo爬起来，跪在地上脱掉了Mark的短裤和内裤，已经完全勃起的粗大性器一下子拍打在了Eduardo的脸上。南美青年用手扶住柱身，伸出滑软的舌头舔舐上已经渗出透明前液的头部。Mark在被他含住的瞬间发出一声满足的喟叹，暴君用手扣住Eduardo的脑后，毫不犹豫地操起了对方的嘴。Eduardo被突然的深入搞得喉咙忍不住痉挛着想咳嗽，但仍旧努力放松喉头以便于Mark的操弄。他知道在性事上的臣服会让Mark多么满足，而他也在这全权将自己交付给爱人的信任中体会到极致的快感。

在Eduardo湿滑温热的口腔里抽插了一会儿，Mark恋恋不舍地离开了他的小鹿，他将Eduardo一把拉起来重新推倒在沙发上，随后一边脱掉上衣一边面无表情地欺身而上。这四年里Facebook给他们的CEO聘请了营养师和训练师，为了在过长的工作时长后保证老板的身体健康状况，他也又开始练起了击剑，所以上身有了薄薄的肌肉线条。他还是很瘦，但Eduardo知道，这幅看似单薄的身体在情欲上头的时候能有多大的爆发力。

Eduardo被吻得迷迷糊糊的，他感觉自己的双腿被掰开，骨节分明的大手毫不留力地捏在他的臀瓣上，留下鲜红的指印和火辣辣的痛感。他扭动了一下想要挣开对方的玩弄，却不出所料地得到一巴掌扇在白皙挺翘的臀峰上，然后是接连的几下带着责怪和情色意味的拍打让Eduardo右边的小屁股迅速升温而红了起来。

“啊… Mark！”Eduardo被吻着发出小小的抗议，迅速被暴君骤雨般的吮吻镇压，“Wardo不乖，被打屁股了。”Mark的吻移到Eduardo已经通红的耳尖，含住脆弱的耳廓，吐息和下流的话都带着热气喷在对方敏感的耳朵里，Mark心满意足地听到Wardo的喘息明显加重了。于是他的手继续刚才的作业，揉捏着柔软细嫩的臀瓣，将两边的肉团聚拢又拉开，食指看似不经意地擦过已经开始翕合地期待着什么的入口。

“Wardo想要了，想被操了。”Mark继续用一成不变的语气说着令人脸红心跳的话，话音未落，他的一个指节就已经钻进对方隐秘而火热的体内。好紧。Mark想，他们太久没做了，而他和Eduardo也几乎都忙到没有时间顾及这方面的需求，一夜情不靠谱，谈感情又自然无法新开始，“Wardo, 你好紧，多久没被操过了，嗯？”

Eduardo被那根手指带来的不适刺激得稍微清醒了一些，以至于他能清楚地听到他的暴君的问题，他抬了抬臀部方便Mark的入侵，然后才咬了咬嘴唇偏过头去用问句代替回答，“你说呢，你上次操我是什么时候？”

被Eduardo话里的答案取悦，独占Wardo的强烈满足感让Mark的手指不容抗拒地一下全部插进了高热的穴口。“Wardo, Wardo… 我爱你。你是我的。”冷静的语气已经无法掩饰暴君的理智已经快要被情欲烧断线的事实，他蓝色的眼睛里全是那只小鹿的影子，Mark一边用手指在Eduardo体内开拓疆土，一边一路顺着对方流畅的肌肉线条啃咬下来，换来巴西青年颤抖的呼吸和细细的呜咽。直到他的舌头滑过对方的耻骨斜上方，Eduardo忍不住弓起背小小地尖叫出来，他继续用舌头抚慰那块平滑的肌肤，边被依旧掌控并熟知着对方的敏感点而骄傲起来。于是他一口含住了Eduardo颤抖着直至立起的阴茎，用原本玩弄着对方乳头的那只手安抚起下端的囊袋来。他的口活并不算很好，毕竟总是臣服的那一个并不是他，但他很乐意为爱人的失控添砖加瓦。

果不其然，Eduardo的浪叫开始变得失去控制，他的手指插进Mark的头发里，嘴里含混不清地叫着对方的名字，鼻音软糯的嗓音湿漉漉的，尾音颤抖着诚实表达了主人的高潮在逐渐逼近。很快，在Mark几个刻意的深喉下，他射在了Mark的嘴里。射精过后的身体格外酥软和敏感，Eduardo仰着头喘息着，仿佛一只濒死的天鹅。因而他并没有注意到Mark的手指抽走，在他沾满精液的性器上蹭了蹭权当润滑，然后那只卷毛就倾身凑上来吻他，唇舌裹挟的都是腥咸的味道，舌头伸进他的口腔里的时候，手指也重新深入到他的后穴中去了。

这一次Mark践行了他暴君的权利，他的手指稍加摸索就直奔着那个会让他的Wardo变成小荡妇的凸起而去。

“啊！Mark！那里… 别碰那里！啊…”Eduardo迅速软了腰，太久没有尝过熟悉的快感的身体无法适应电流似的冲击，他扭动着腰肢想躲，而被抵抗的暴君毫不犹豫地啪啪两下揍在了他左边的臀瓣上。巴掌着肉的声音清脆响亮，Eduardo的脸一下子又烧红了，于是他像被教训乖的小孩子，听话地挺动起屁股，配合起Mark的指奸。

Mark很满意Eduardo的配合，奖励似的在他的眼睛上亲了亲，手上却又增加了一根手指，用三根手指快速而平稳地操着身下小鹿的蜜穴，直到那里变得泥泞而粘腻。他将湿淋淋的手指从绞紧着挽留他的肠肉中抽出来，从地上的裤子里翻出一个安全套准备拆开，却被声音已经有点儿沙哑的Eduardo拉住了手。

“不，直接… 直接肏进来，我要你，只要你。”

鹿眼青年咬着嘴唇，眼睛里的期待简直无辜又天真，偏偏说出口的话色情到甜蜜。Mark愣了一下，显然没有想到刚刚一直带着点儿抗拒的Eduardo会这样邀请他，但他的身体先于意识地反应过来这个请求的意味，于是卷毛暴君丢下那个安全套，双手拉开Eduardo笔直又纤细的大腿扛在肩上，缓慢而坚定地将滚烫的肉棒嵌入爱人的蜜穴里。

被毫无保留和隔阂地填满的过程让Eduardo痛苦又享受，他真的很久没有被人使用过那里，四年的时间足够让他的后穴忘记旧人的尺寸，可在操他的是Mark这件事又让Eduardo最隐秘的心思得到至高的满足，他对此刻的疼痛甚至有点儿趋之若鹜，像是想用身体记住这一刻的重逢。

当Mark终于全根没入Eduardo体内的时候，两个人都长舒了一口气。Mark放下Eduardo的一条腿让他缠在自己腰上，俯下身去吻Eduardo汗津津的鼻尖。被亲吻的搔痒让Eduardo像只被撸顺了毛的猫一样眯起了眼睛，他抬起头想要更多的抚慰，却被Mark突然发动的操弄刺激的尖叫出声。

Mark将Eduardo几乎对折的身体狠狠肏进柔软的沙发里，他太想念这个了，在过去四年的无数深夜里，他闭上眼睛想着这个画面安抚自己，他想着他的Wardo用双腿挂在他的腰上，挺翘的小屁股一动一动地迎合着他的抽插，嘴里还含混不清地叫着他的名字。Eduardo叫他的名字的时候那个r的发音会是一个模糊的喉音，短短的音节在巴西人的舌尖就像一颗香糯的软糖，他每次听到就想要发狠地吻住Eduardo和他争抢嘴里的那块儿不存在的糖果。而此刻，他想念了四年的人就躺在他的身下，完全任由着他的索取，甚至期待着他的侵犯，Mark的心里满是对所有他之前并不相信的神明的感恩，他无法控制地想要更多，想要对方对于未来余生的承诺。

“Say yes.”狠狠操弄的Mark·打桩机·Zuckerberg没有停下身下的动作，甚至频率都毫无变化地突然开口。

“Wha.. Ah! ”Eduardo眯起已经漫溢着生理性泪水的鹿眼，无意识地张着嘴想问，又被下一下顶弄肏得无法说出完整的单词。

“You haven’t say yes to my proposal, Wardo.”

“Fuck you, Mark!”

“I’m afraid you are the one who’s getting fucked. Say yes, Wardo.”

“Ah! Ye…Ah…Yes! Mark, Yes!”

得到满意答案的Mark勾起了嘴角，然后奖励似的重重顶弄着碾压了一下Eduardo甜蜜的腺体，换来对方控制不住的淫叫。过度的快感让Eduardo很久没有开过荤的身体快要承受不住，他紧紧攀住Mark的后背喊着对方的名字跌进了高潮。

被Eduardo的小穴紧紧咬住的Mark又在他的小天堂里狠狠抽插了几十下，便用滚烫的精液填满了小鹿的肚子。

高潮的余韵过后，Mark没有从Eduardo的身体里拔出来，Eduardo也没有这样要求他。他们静静地保持着结合的姿势在沙发上紧紧抱着彼此，迟来的拥抱仿佛要一口气补够四年里的全部缺失。

Mark在Eduardo的脖颈间蹭了蹭，满足的勾起了嘴角，“我要快点儿和你结婚，Wardo，明天怎么样？”

Eduardo被他的卷毛蹭的有点儿痒，听到他的话笑了起来，然后他亲了亲那头卷毛，“Chris真的会杀了你。”

（永远在事后的彩蛋里智商上线的花朵）

“Wardo, 你是怎么发现我黑了你电脑的？”

“摄像头的灯是会亮的，Asshole.”

 

后续：

婚后的Eduardo在被Mark气到崩溃的时候还是会拉黑他，尤其是喜欢在Facebook上，因为这样最让他有成就感。Sean嘲笑他说你们俩这是当着孩子的面儿吵架，不利于孩子的成长。

而Mark则是每每被拉黑就会偷偷把自己拉回来，反正这也很简单。但是当媒体时不时会用“Eduardo Saverin和Mark Zuckerberg感情破裂已经互相拉黑”这种题目拿来做文章的时候，Mark·control freak·Zuckerberg就一万个不乐意了，于是他缩在办公室里忙活了一天，等到下一次Eduardo准备拉黑他的时候，发现那个不要脸的CEO已经把自己设成了不能拉黑:)

 

后记：

其实剧情早就写完了，也没什么剧情就是了… 就是卡肉，卡到死。

作为一个media狗，学习Facebook的发展史和作用等等本来是很日常的事情，结果在入了TSN和jewnicorn的坑之后就是日常插刀啊。前几天的tutor说起Facebook现在的主要使用人群(about 70%)已经不是年轻人了，而是上了岁数的中老年人，because it’s not as cool as when it just launchd已经没有当年刚上线的时候那么酷了. 所以马总当年要死要活维持着的cool到底也是没有善终？

还有另一个professor提到他刚开始使用Facebook的时候是最开始的时候，就是还需要大学邮箱才能注册的时候，我的脑子里就全是TSN里马总和花朵在听讲座然后出来被叫住的那一段儿，想说那是他们俩关系好又受欢迎的那段日子，多好啊。


End file.
